gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Titanosaurus
Titanosaurus is a kaiju from Terror of Mechagodzilla. He is a dinosaur. History Discovered decades earlier by famous Dr. Mafune, Titanosaurus was believed to be the last of his kind. When discovering the beast, Dr. Mafune was shunned from the scientific world and then forced to retire from his studies, but on a freak accident, his daughter Katsura was killed. With the help of the aliens from the third planet of the black hole, Dr. Mafune revived the young woman in the form of a cyborg, and implanted a device inside her that allowed her to control the dinosaur by sheer will. A submarine looking for the destroyed MechaGodzilla pieces at the bottom of the sea were the first to meet a tragic end at the hands of aquatic monster. Interpol began an investigation and tracked down the famous doctor, but Katsura had lied and said he was dead. Another search party was formed, but this time to track down the dinosaur. As the search commenced, the dinosaur once again revealed itself and attacked the submarine. The vessel switched on everything, one of those being a supersonic amplifier. The stream struck Titanosaurus, making the beast howl in pain and retreat. Days later, Dr. Mafune and the space invaders collaborated and decided that MechaGodzilla, in order to be the best machine, needed a form of living thought, and in order for that, a living brain. The controller of MechaGodzilla was placed inside Katsura, but Dr. Mafune had ordered a preemptive strike while Katsura sabotaged the supersonic beam, the only weapon that could defeat Titanosaurus. The monster burst from the waves and attacked Tokyo, with missiles and tank fire bouncing off his hide. The creature waded through the streets and the space invaders watched in anticipation for Dr. Mafune's premature strike attracted the monster king Godzilla! The red dinosaur continued on its rampage until a stream of energy struck his body, blowing him back. Godzilla walked into the city, ready for a battle. As the two squared off, Katsura was suddenly struck by gunfire and fell into the sea. Fearing his daughter's death, Dr. Mafune ordered Titanosaurus to retreat and save his daughter. Days later, after Dr. Mafune and Katsura pledged to follow all orders the aliens gave, Titanosaurus and MechaGodzilla assaulted the city. Not a building was spared from their murderous rampage as Titanosaurus' hurricane force winds and MechaGodzilla’s powerful onslaught devastated the metropolis. As the monsters continued on their attack, Godzilla once again rose from the depths for a battle. The king of the monsters fought against both foes, but the overwhelming power of the aquatic dinosaur and space machine began to show, and the battle was moved to the Japanese country side. The battle continued, and despite human efforts to turn the tides of war, the hostile creatures devastated Godzilla. Godzilla was eventually buried under thousands of tons of dirt and rock. As the dinosaur moved about, a helicopter flew around the area, equipped with the fixed supersonic beam. The beam was fired at the amphibious reptile, allowing Godzilla to escape from his grave and finish off his robotic counterpart for good. Titanosaurus was in a frenzied rage as the supersonic beam struck his body, driving the dinosaur mad. Godzilla moved over to the dinosaur, and with a single blast of his atomic ray, made the creature fall back into the sea, never to be heard of again. Fanon Info *Titanosaurus lives on Goji Island, in the Goji Island Timeline. Category:Monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Comic monsters Category:Video game monsters Category:Villains